Togetherness Roleplay
Welcome to the roleplay of togetherness Rules * Mansion is your home * Thats it for now :) Members * XxKatakxX ** Katak ** Temm * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Blaster ** Clarence & Pete * MixieRoast ** Signum * Danceykitty ** Dancey ** Darky Summary We're stuck in an odd mansion. We cant get out. This roleplay is just so we can try a roleplay with us all staying in the same place. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Blaster was on the couch, playing some video game. Squidy was taking a nap, having that nightmare again...Lemmy was making food, and Clarence & Pete were browsing the web for cute skitty photos. ---MixieRoast--- Signum was curled up on a matt, her tail crackling softly as she help it under a chimney, preventing the room from filling with smoke. She was watching the others in the room, a look of curiosity on her face. ---Squidy822--- Squidys dream was that nightmare again--The Strange, Chara-like figure is seen killing Blaster, then is in a hallway with Squidy, and then a boss fight where Squidy is defeated and Chara walks to the end of the hallway into a room... ---MixieRoast--- He's woken quite abruptly by Siggy licking his face, looking at him as if she were a normal dog. ---Squidy822--- Squidy just stares up, slaps the dog away, and goes back to sleep with a happier dream. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was in her cat form and was on the same mat Signum was on, hoping the wolf's tail wouldn't catch her on fire, Darky on the other hand was on the arm of the couch, asleep. Darky was also in her cat form. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy finished the cookies and brought them over to Dancey and sat next to her. "You still look pretty in your cat form." He says. ---Danceykitty--- "Thanks, I guess?" Dancey was still bored, Darky is still asleep, but then she manages to fall of the couch arm, and screams a generally weird scream. Dancey manages to get her tail caught in the tail flame the wolf had, Dancey notices, then panics running around the room. ---XxKatakxX--- Temm tries to teleport out, but then is right next to the wall. Katak shoots an electro slime at the computer to charge it and then makes a bed out of cloud and sheep plorts. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy quickly grabs a fire extinguisher and sprays Dancey insanely trying to save her. ---Danceykitty--- Turns out Dancey's tail is still on fire. Dancey bats at her tail with her paw, and somehow, the flame's out, and Dancey was very confused,"Now, how in the heck does that work!? Strange logic I'm forgeting!?" Dancey calmed herself down, and turned to the yellow sheep, and sighed,"Well, thanks anyways." Dancey decides to sleep on the mat. Darky is still scared to death by the "Falling Off the Couch" incident. ---MixieRoast--- "It's a forever burning flame. It can't be extinguished normally, though that was just a little one. To put one out properly, you need to.... actually, I won't tell you that." She yawned, sitting up, tipping her head slightly "I'm hungry." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't hear what the wolf said, as she was asleep. Darky is still scared. ---Squidy822--- Squidy wakes up, and when Lemmy goes back for the cookies, they're gone. Lemmy see's Squidy eating them and then bites one of his tentacles, the bag of cookies flying to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- The bag of cookies manages to hit her head and cover her face. She pawed off the bag on her head and looked at the squid and Lemmy, "Who threw that?" Darky was still scared and still on the floor, someone REALLY needs to calm her down in someway. ---Squidy822--- Squidy raises his hand, and then goes outside to prepare for battle. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey doesn't even know what's going on anymore. ---Squidy822--- Squidy goes into his sans mode, and its like an actual UT battle. Nearly undodgeable gaster blasters and remoraids attack until Dancey is down. ---Danceykitty--- Crystal shields, crystal shields forever (Dancey can defy logic, too, you know). And pacifist mode, that too. Darky is still on the same place, still scared. Like, seriously, someone, calm her down. ---Squidy822--- Squidy finally manages to hit you, laughs, and then is sent flying by Lemmys volt tackle. ---Danceykitty--- "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Dancey checks to see if there are any cracks on her necklace, she didn't see any cracks,"Huh, seems unharmed to me....how did it not get destroyed, though?" ---Squidy822--- "Did you see me, Dancey?" Lemmy asks. "I sent him flying!" ---MixieRoast--- The canine picks up the startled feline, placing her between her paws with her teeth, being somewhat gentle, before settling again, hugging her. ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, I saw that." Dancey went back on the mat to sleep. Darky was still slightly scarred for life. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy, once Dancey is asleep, quid ly snuggles up next to her and falls to sleep himself. Meanwhile, Squidy is unconscious having that nightmare... ---MixieRoast--- The canine looked up slightly, patting Darky on the head in an attempt to calm her more, before using her tail (Being careful not to burn anyone) to lift the overs over to the already crowed matt, sticking Squidy next to Blaster, dragging over Tem and Katak's bed. ---Squidy822--- Blaster wakes up Squidy, then goes over and listens to music in one of the bedrooms. ---MixieRoast--- Sig rolled her eyes, before settling down, looking very puppy like. If it weren't for the strange threatening yet heartwarming aura she gave off, she would of looked cute. ---Squidy822--- The doorbell rang, and Blaster dashed to the door and came back in with a package and hid in that bedroom. ---Danceykitty--- Darky was trying to stay away from the flame, she wouldn't want to be on fire like Dancey did, and even worst, forever. Also, Dancey's fluffiness makes everything more comfy! ---Squidy822--- Lemmy barely stayed up, enjoying Danceys fluffiness, before dozing up. Squidy eventually made it back, saw the two, and, as revenge, took a picture of the two and put it up on his blog that neither of them knew about. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey woke up (surprisingly, she doesn't really need much sleep despite all the things she does), and saw the yellow sheep cuddling up with her. She used her telekinesis to pick up the yellow fluff ball, and placed him on the mat away from her and stood up to jump and sit on the couch. She was thinking of playing her ocarina, but she didn't want to make anyone fall asleep. Darky is still freaking out about the flames, though. ---Squidy822--- Squidy noticed the ocarina, and quickly and unnoticeably sneaked it into his tentacles and played "Lazy-Named Lullaby." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked around frantically for the source of noise, then noticed that the squid took the ocarina, "Err, excuse me, may I have that back?" ---Squidy822--- Squidy saw Danceys unsleeping face, and then hit the ocarina a couple of times and d again. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey took a cookie from the mat, and looks at the squid,"I've got cookies, now ''may I have it back?" ---Squidy822--- In a flash, the ocarina and cookies were swapped and Squidy gobbled them up. Then Blaster comes along. "The music worked on SOMEONE." He said, lightly poking the sleeping Lemmy. Then poking him harder. "Uh-oh." ---Danceykitty--- "Hold on, this worked once." Dancey summoned a crystal in the air, hoping the sound is able to wake up the sheep. ---Squidy822--- "Better idea..." says Squidys voice behind her. And then he shoved Dancey into Lemmy in a 'kiss.' "Snow white in reverse! Snow white wakes up the prince." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey teleported afterwards, "Really, again?" Dancey was already getting annoyed with what was going on. ---Squidy822--- "Eh, whatever. Besides, it worked. The fluffball is stirring...also, try searching up 'SpaceInk' on Bloggit.org." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just stares at the squid,"I can't, I don't have any electronics. That was back when I was at Earth Now I'm pretty much separated from them." Dancey decides to turn to her "cat-human-thing" form, well, at least that's what she calls this form. Dancey then sits on the couch to relax a bit. ---Squidy822--- Squidy shoves a butterfree into Dancey and sleep powder is used. Squidy lugh but then the butterfree does it to him. Lemmy quickly leaps onto the couch to snuggle up to Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Darky is still freaking out about the flame, but was also a bit angry about what the squid did to Dancey. Darky then had the mischievious idea of putting the squid in the tiniest space in the room with her telekinesis, and she did. She somehow put him in a vase. She also hopes no one kills her. ---Squidy822--- Her shoulder is tapped, and then Blaster knocks her unconscious. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was quick to awaken, only to see a knocked out Darky and a pokecross thing. Dancey uses her magic to whack the ghost thing with a crystal. She thinks it'll go through, since, well, he's a ghost, but now that she thinks about it, if a ghost can touch a cat, it can touch a crystal, right? ---Squidy822--- "I guess I'll have to use...my special attack!!!" And Dancey is turned blue. "Your blue now! That's my attack! Nyeh heh heh!" ---MixieRoast--- "Grrr...." The canine stood up, ears back flat, shooting everyone a petrifying look. "I suggest you all stop..." Her tail swished back and forth, the flame on it flaring up slightly, almost torching a desk. ---Squidy822--- "Dont worry, wolf. I promise not to hit you with a water gun." Squidy says. And then he pulls out a water bazooka. >:3 ---Danceykitty--- Dancey immediately put a shield around the wolf, "Hey! Let's not kill each other now!" ---Squidy822--- "Oh get dunked on you little twerp--" Squidy begins, but then Lemmys volt tackle sends him flying. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey panics, a lot, "Ok, I don't know WHAT'S going on, but it's noT GOOD AND I DON'T LIKE IT!" ---Squidy822--- A swarm of butterfrees swoop in, and use sleep powder on everybody. Dancey is done before Lemmy, so Lemmy manages to snuggle up next to her for the 3rd time. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is very much done with everyone...while asleep. ---Squidy822--- The butterfrees seemed to have some kind of party. "I found a boombox in the ghosts room!" One says, getting no reaction. "It has over 20 love songs..." The same one says, and very head looks at him and the party obtains random love songs. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is still done with everyone...while still sleeping. ---Squidy822--- Blaster woke up way before anyone else, and saw the party. He was about to wake everyone up, but then he saw the majority of female butter free and thought, -What they don't know can't hurt em, right?- and he joined the party, flirting with butterfree females. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was the next to wake up, and noticed the butterfree party, she thought to herself,"''Oh sheep." ''Which was ironic because there were two sheep slimes in the room. ---Squidy822--- Blaster noticed Dancey and so did the rest of the butterfrees. "EVERYBODY FOR THEMSELVES!" and Blaster rushed into his room and locked the door, and the butterfrees went into panic trying to get out. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was confused after what happened,"...What the FLUFF just happened?"'' ''---''Squidy822--- Squidy was next to wake up, and one mischievous butterfree used spore on his eyes for hallucinations. "Hello dere, gourgaouz." He said. The butterfree had unfortunate timing for Squidy, since Lemmy woke up quickly next and sent Squidy flying to the moon. "Dangit, I was aiming for mars!" He says. ---Danceykitty--- Darky then woke up and saw what happened,"What in the world happened here?!" Dancey just randomly said,"Well for all I know, it went from a hundred to a million really fast." ---Squidy822--- "You realise that's the 3rd time I saved you from Squidy, right?" Lemmy says. "Heck, I'm pretty much your knight in shining armor! Your Prince Charming! Your...your...uhh...got any other Disney couples?" ---Danceykitty--- "You do realize that you're hurting your own roommate, right?" Dancey thought about it for a moment,"And, I believe, your friend, I guess? I dunno, just guessing." Dancey also thought of a pun,"I bet right now you're saying, are you SQUIDING me?" Dancey chuckled at her pun, Darky was partially disappointed, and partially proud. ---Squidy822--- "Oh, I'm saving you to improve my relationship until you eventually love me, and then I'll have a...WHALE of a time!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, as much as she hates to admit it, is starting to like the electric sheep, however, she still kinda dislikes him. Dancey was trying to hold in extreme laughter because of the pun. She nearly died from a lack of breath. She did, however, manage to hold in all of the laughter, and not die. She just sighed a really small sigh afterwards. Now she lost her liking for the sheep. (nice try, but not happenin') ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, an arrow made of ice falls through the hole in the ceiling at Lemmy, knocking him out. "Your not gonna have an ICE time, sheep. As they say, revenge is best served COLD! hahahaha!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to throw in a few more puns,"That was quite COLD-hearted of you. You aren't an ICE person, aren't you? I would give you the COLD shoulder, but I'd probably die after doing that. I guess you gave the sheep a BAA-d time, did you? I can't tell if that's SHEEPISH or not." Dancey chuckled at her not-so-good puns, but still kinda funny. Darky is kinda proud of Dancey, but at the same time, still about 2.5% disappointed. ---Squidy822--- Squidy laughs so hard he temporarily explodes. Lemmy is barely concious, and squeaks out quietly, "thanks for standing up to me...do I die in peace now?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey just shrugged, she didn't exactly mean to explode a squid out of laughter with puns, she just wanted to entertain herself with "amazing" puns that aren't really that good even if it says " 'amazing' " right there. ---Squidy822--- "help me..." Lemmy barely squeaks out. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey thought she couldn't help the sheep slime, then remembers that she has healing abilities, so she used those to help the electric sheep because she just couldn't leave an innocent sheep slime to die painfully. She still doesn't like him, though. ---Squidy822--- The healing powers failed. "Theres only one cure to my spell. No you don't help him by ringing a bell. You know what you gotta do, dontcha? I'm cruel, I know, mwahaha." Squidy states with poetic justice. ---Danceykitty--- Darky was just about to go edgy mode, but didn't. Dancey was done with pretty much done with everything, "You know what, squid? I'm done with this, I'm not gonna deal with this-" Dancey then realized she can't leave the mansion,"Oh... well fluff then." ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, Squidy disappeared, then something shoves Danceys face into Lemmys for time number 62271.4. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey teleports afterwards, annoyed once again. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy gets up grinning, then waddles into his room and faints naturally in happiness. Squidy checks his watch. "I think its bedtime." He says. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, at least for you. I don't think I can sleep due to what happened twice in a row" ---Squidy822--- "I'll let you use my strategy with me," he says, and then he pulls out a butterfree that uses sleep powder on them both, putting them to sleep. Clarence and Pete both fell asleep while dping things on their computer. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey kinda fell almost face-first, Darky just stays up because she doesn't really need any sleep, wait, that's an understatement, she never needs to sleep, ever. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy somehow woke up, knew Dancey was sleeping, and went and snuggled up next to her. Blaster is still hiding in his room, not wanting to take blame for the butterfree thing...and Clarence & Pete were fainted from exhaustion while browsing the web. ---Danceykitty--- Darky decides to look out of the window. (Squidy, you can choose what she saw outside) ---Squidy822--- She actually saw a black figure, barely spottable in the dark besides some red eyes. In shrank to slip through the house quietly into Squidys brain. Squidy started tossing and turning, implying he is having a nightmare... ---Danceykitty--- Darky watched the strange figure go into the squid,"Well I didn't know that dreams and nightmares can be seen." '' She said that in a whisper, she didn't want to wake anyone. ---Squidy822--- 'Wake them all up. The squid needsneeds help.' says a voice iin Darkys head. ---MixieRoast--- Signum had been observing the entire madness with a blank look on her face. She seemed to be frowning slightly, as if someone was saying something troubling to her. ---Danceykitty--- Darky shrugged and decides to make a crystal cup, use her telekinesis to bring the cup to somewhere with water (probably a sink), then takes the water with the cup, brought it to the squid, and splashed some water on the squid, nearly missing. Dancey also woke up afterwards, but not because of the water. She just didn't really need much sleep and wakes up fast, and before you ask, no, she doesn't have insomnia. ---Squidy822--- When Dancey got up, Lemmy instantly got up also like a child who's teddy bear fell off the bed. He looks at the unconcious Squidy and nudges him a little. By now Clarence and Pete walk in, having leaned so back on the chair in sleep that they fell backwards. Eventually, everyone but Blaster was awake. ---Danceykitty--- After everyone in the room woke up, Dancey transformed into her cat form to jump on one of the shelves in the room (just assuming there are shelves here), and sat there. ---Squidy822--- The voice speaks to everyone, not quite in their heads but not physically either. 'My name is Ruya. Your Friend needs help. I can bring you all into his nightmare: He's infected by a nightmare spirit. I'll help, dont worry. I will let you decide if you would like to come or not.' ---Danceykitty--- A thought popped in Darky's head,"''A nightmare spirit? That must be what that thing was!" Dancey was just wondering what in the world a nightmare spirit was. ---Squidy822--- The thing read Darky's mind. A Nightmare Spirit is the very embodiement of nightmares. There are your joe average nightmares that hop from person to person, then there are bigger ones that like to keep going into a specific person--in this case, your friend. Anyway, I'm gonna bring you into the nightmare, kk? Before its too late. I'm bored of talking, lets just go kill the nightmare! ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Darky had no idea of what's going on. ---Squidy822--- 'lright, ready? I actually dont care. Sorry if this hurts a little... and then everybody is knocked out and they wake up in an area similiar to the start of undertale, but up ahead instead of flowey is Ruya. Oh yeah, they also dont wanna kill you. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Darky went ahead to see a blue bunny, they're still very confused. ---Squidy822--- The others followed, equally confused. "Whoop, Sorry, you dont recognize me since you dont know what I look like 'til now, do you? My name is Ruya...did I say that already? Anyway, c'mon, maybe we could catch the nightmare spirit. I know your probably really confused, but...just...c'mon. ---Danceykitty--- Darky and Dancey just stared at Ruya until Dancey decided to speak up,"Alright, we'll go." Darky kinda disagreed, but at the same time, she kinda thought it was the better choice to choose. ---Squidy822--- Ruya just stared at Lemmy, who was sticking close to Dancey, for a second. Then she nodded and walked on. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey followed, followed by Darky. ---Squidy822--- They were met with a scene, and none of them could move. The nightmare was in a humanoid form with two red eyes and a knife. It was face-to-face with Blaster...and so the nightmare killed him. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Darky doesn't really like to see someone get killed, or dead, so they were a tad bit paranoid, but kept quiet so the "thing" wouldn't notice them. ---Squidy822--- The "thing" pressed on. Ruya ran off following it far ahead through this land. ---MixieRoast--- Signum finally decided to speak up. "Uuuurgghh, so i is one of these things... dammit, they're tough to get rid off... and since I'm here and this places reaper don't seem like they are, guess i gotta deal with this......" She growled in irritation, before sprinting off after the dream rabbit, her tail forming a light for the others to follow. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decided to use a bright glowing crystal to light the way, but they didn't do it now. For now, they ran after the rabbit to follow, trying to catch up. ---Squidy822--- Eventually, they reached the "Hall of Judgement: Squidys dream version" which was basically the same but with Squidy instead of Sans. The nightmare killed the Squidy in the dream, and the entire place started to fall apart. Sorry, guys. I gotta go. Your on your own with killing it now. If the dream collapses, you'll all just wake up. I could get trapped in dream rubble...forever. Sorry, but...goodbye. and then Ruya disappeared, taking one last look at Lemmy with Dancey. Lemmy somehow had a record player and was spinning on it while it was going playing "Right Round" which was not only a love song but srsly ironic because he was: spinning on a record! ---Danceykitty--- Darky, frightened by what happened and the "thing", had summoned a sword in case if the "thing" actually noticed her and the others. Dancey doesn't seem to approve of the yellow sheep's nonsense. ---Squidy822--- Pete senced what Dancey was thinking about what Lemmy was doing. "Wait, he might be onto something..." Pete says. "Lemmy, where'd you get the record player?" Pete asks and Lemmy replys, "I just thought it up and it appeared!" ---Danceykitty--- The "thing" is still doing Darky a frighten. Dancey still disaproves. ---MixieRoast--- Signum snarled slightly, and she seemed a fair bit larger than normal. She hopped over to stand defensively over the two felines, rolling her eyes at the sheep, batting away the rubble with her tail, some of it landing on her. "Argh... can't concentrate...ay, pokefreaks, get over here, the somnium tenebris... ''I mean, nightmare thing is right behind you." She flinched as some dream rubble struck her in the head. ---Danceykitty--- Darky is very much frightened. Dancey decided to be a bit more defensive, and summoned a bow and arrow to attack the nightmare thing with. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, the nightmare thing fell down, blaster behind him with a frying pan. "The Sheep WAS onto something. I just popped in, and then he said that, and I just thought up a frying pan and...BANG. Anyway...I know how to wake us up, too. Everybody, think yourself up a gun and shoot yourself. To get out of a dream, you die." and then Blaster summons up a shotgun and shoots himself. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey undid the bow and arrow magic. Darky and Dancey felt somewhat uneasy about having to kill themselves to get out of a dream, ahem, sorry, nightmare, I mean. ---Squidy822--- Lemmy summoned a pistol with a heart-shaped shooter. He shot Dancey and then himself, killing both of them at the exact same time. Romantic...? I guess...? ---Danceykitty--- Darky has not been shot, therefore is still alive. Oh, and also, she's not killin' herself to get out of a nightmare. Meanwhile, Dancey is awaken, feeling a bit uneasy. She has also fallen off the shelf after getting knocked out, and she kinda landed on her face, and it still hurts...a lot. ---Squidy822--- The brothers were up, too, and Pete felt like helping Dancey, but he gave a medpack and instructions to Lemmy, just so he could have the moment. And, as it turns out, Lemmy is good with directions and helped Dancey almost as well as Pete could've! ---Danceykitty--- Uh, hello, Darky's still stuck and she refuses to kill herself. Meanwhile, Dancey let out a sigh,"Thanks, I guess. Well, it still hurts a bit, but I think I can get over it." However, she is secretly doubting herself. ---Squidy822--- "Shouldn't someone wake up Darky?" Clarence notes. And then Blaster bounces in with a suit of shining armor and hops in to save Darky. He kills her in the dream and then hops out. ---Danceykitty--- Darky, alike Dancey, felt a little uneasy after waking up,"What the fluff just happened?" Dancey thought,"''I woulda said the same..." Dancey decided to tell Darky what happened...in a weird way,"Well you see, Darky, a pokecross with armor randomly came into that nightmare thing and assassinated you to wake you up out of the dream you were stuck in. Not sure how he did it, but hey he did." Darky was slightly confused,"Uhh, ok?" ---MixieRoast--- A rather large green and red canine seems to be missing from the equation. Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Either Style